depatiefreleng_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween is Grinch Night
Halloween Is Grinch Night (titled It's Grinch Night for the 1992 videocassette release and Grinch Night for the sing-a-long videocassette release) is a 1977 Halloween television special and is the prequel to How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. It won the 1978 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Program. It premiered on ABC on October 29, 1977. Plot In Whoville, on a night, which commences when a cold weather front named by the Whos as "Sour-Sweet Wind" blowing. The weather causes a chain of events which begins by disturbing the Gree-Grumps, which disturbs the Hakken-Krakks, which disturbs and causes The Grinch into terrorize the Whos. Euchariah, Obediah, and Methiah are staying with their grandparents Josiah and Mariah. They are ordered inside by Mariah when the wind starts blowing. They bring their plants inside, shut and lock their doors and windows, and the rest of the town does the same thing. Euchariah, who has a slight astigmatism, suggests to call "The Grinch Alarm Warden". They use their emergency and weather broadcast system device do dial the frequency "Area Code Five. One. Nine. Double Oh. Six.". Sargent Samuel S. MacPherson answers. Much of the time is spent monitoring The Grinch, who is preparing his Paraphernalia Wagon and hunting a Wuzzy Woozoo. Euchariah's astigmatism becomes a running gag. Later, he goes to use the outhouse (referred to as "the euphemism" in the story), but is swept away to Mt. Crumpit by the wind. On the road he encounters the Grinch, who is busy picking Brickles out of his fur after failing to hunt down the "Wuzzy Woozoo". Along with the Grinch's dog, Max , who is in the process of bringing a large wagon — called the "Paraphernalia Wagon"— down to Whoville. Euchariah decides to stall the Grinch from reaching Whoville. After some persistence from Euchariah, the Grinch tricks him into getting a strange trance in the Paraphernalia Wagon. Inside the wagon, Euchariah is confronted by psychedelic and surreal imagery, numerous monsters and the Grinch's mocking voice. Though scared out of his wits, Euchariah bravely keeps on his toes long enough for the Sour-Sweet Wind to die down, thus forcing the Grinch to pack up and retire to his cave. Max on the other hand, who had been abused and overworked by the Grinch, goes home with Euchariah. Back in Whoville, the residents (including Euchariah's grandfather Josiah and his grandmother Mariah) celebrate the little Who's courage in preventing the Grinch releasing the Paraphernalia Wagon's full horrors on their town and up in the mountains the Grinch, who is hauling the wagon home himself, ominously notes that one day there will be another Grinch Night when the Sour-Sweet Wind blows once more. Voices * Hans Conried: The Grinch * Gary Shapiro: Euchariah * Henry Gibson: Max (singing) * Hal Smith: Josiah * Jack DeLeon: Sergeant Samuel McPherson * Irene Tedrow: Mariah Uncredited * Mel Blanc: Monsters, Chorus * Paul Frees: Monsters, Chorus * Stan Freberg: Monsters, Chorus * Thurl Ravenscroft: Singer, Monsters * The Mellomen: Chrous, Monsters Credits * Dr. Seuss Presents * "Halloween is Grinch Night" * Featuring the Voice of: Hans Conried * Music by: Joe Raposo * Produced by: Ted Geisel * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Directed by: Gerard Baldwin * Teleplay & Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss * Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Graphic Design: Roy Morita, Bob Dranko * Animation: Lee Mishkin, Don Williams, Rudy Zamora, Chrystal Russell, Willy Pyle, John Gibbs, Fred Helmick, Bob Matz * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Joe Siracusa, Rick Steward * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Tim Maloney * Assistant Director: Barry Bunce * Voices: Hal Smith, Gary Shapiro, Irene Tedrow, Jack DeLeon, Henry Gibson * In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Camera: Ray Lee, Ralph Migliori, Bob Mills * Sound by: Producer's Sound Service, Inc. * © MCMLXXVII Dr. Seuss and A.S. Geisel · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production Trivia * This is the only Grinch special that The Grinch is not good at the end. * The Whos of this special look more human than their past appearances. * This special is also called Grinch Night or It's Grinch Night. * The Hakken Kraks are in Oh, the Places You'll Go! * Page 30-31 of the book "Oh the Thinks you can Think!" was used at the beginning and 5 minutes until the end of this video you will see Euchariah Who standing on the side of the stair way of page 31. The man that was holding a lit candle up to the lantern top that shines the light at night does not appear in this scenery as he did in the book.. * Page 24-25 of the book "Oh the Thinks you can Think!" was used in this scene to where a boy met a Jibboo in a abandoned town. This time, Euchariah was the boy who saw the Jibboo who looks like he is evil this time unlike the book. * On Page 9 on a The Zong How Long Tail. Oh the Thinks you can Think! and how long is it. * Max decides to leave the Grinch and becomes Euchariah Who's pet at the end. * The song Max sings "How many times have I said and said" is like a dog's version of "Memory" from Cats. Category:TV Specials Category:Halloween Category:Dr. Seuss Category:ABC